Idioma Groot
by Javichu
Summary: Ya es sabido que Groot tiene un vocabulario bastante...Peculiar, pero también es sabido que existen ciertas personas que lo entiende, ¿Quieres ser como ellos? Intentalo, pero te costara.


_Los Guardianes de la Galaxia no me pertenecen, y este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores_

* * *

Idioma Groot

 _«Yo soy Groot»_

Si alguien está caminando, charlando, o leyendo y ve esa frase, ¿Que se puede entender por ella? Pues, cualquiera contestaría fácilmente que alguien está diciendo que se llama Groot, ¿No?

Si, sí, eso es lo obvio, pero aquí no nos gusta concentrarnos en lo obvio, así que no, les podemos comentar que resulta que cuando se tiene un vocabulario tan reducido que solo se limita a decir _«Yo soy Groot»_ las cosas pueden cambiar un poco, aunque también le podemos añadir cierto grado de falta de cordura...Pero eso es otro punto.

Ahora, las posibilidades de que alguien tenga la posibilidad de hablar, y no sepa realmente... _Que decir,_ son bastante muy nulas, pero vamos, ¿Cuantas son las posibilidades de que sea un árbol que tenga este problema?...Una en un millón según estudios.

El idioma Groot _«O idioma Grootoniano»,_ es la forma de expresarse de alguien llamado Groot.

¿Lo conoces? Pues él es un árbol, tiene hojas, ramitas, y cara. De seguro lo conoces. Pero bueno, si no lo conoces, es...Eso. Un árbol con hojas, ramitas, y cara...¡Y habla! Aunque ahí vamos con el punto de todo esto. El idioma de este árbol, es el Grootoniano, que en simpleza solo está conformado por; _«Yo soy Groot»_ o en un escaso caso; _«Nosotros somos Groot»_

Simple, ¿No?

No, pues resulta que este idioma no es nada simple como se puede escuchar. Si quieres aprenderlo, _y entenderlo,_ tienes que ver más allá de las letras, tienes que encontrar algo atrás de ese _«Yo soy Groot»,_ y en serio; Esto no es fácil. Si lo quieres comprobar pregúntale a los integrantes del grupo Los Guardianes de la Galaxia, los mas cool, los más idiotas, los mejores.

Rocket; Esta persona...O mapache « _Desde el punto que se le quiera ver_ », es parte de un 1% de la población que puede jactarse de poder entender el Grootoniano _casi_ a la perfección.

La amistad a veces te da costumbres, y con el paso del tiempo este mapache se acostumbró a Groot, lo que le dio la capacidad de entenderlo a un nivel muy alto.

Gamora; Alejándonos de la amistad de años, a esta mujer la podemos llamar alguien inteligente, pero no es solamente gracias a esto que ella entiende relativamente a Groot, es más bien una rara combinación de inteligencia y...Su instinto de mujer _«O algo así»_ , lo que le indica un poco lo que quiere decir nuestro tan querido árbol.

Esta letal mujer pertenece a un 30% de la población. La mayoría de las personas de ese porcentaje son mujeres, aunque más en especial niños, que tienen una mente inocente y juguetona que es compatible con la de Groot _«A veces, cuando no amenazan a sus amigos, y este saca todas sus raíces»._

Drax; El pertenece a un 60% de personas que no entienden ni siquiera un poco de lo que él está diciendo, a veces incluso piensa que se está presentando, _de nuevo,_ pero luego recuerda.

Así tal cual.

Peter Quill; El pertenece al 9% restante quienes _dicen_ entender lo que Groot habla, cuando en realidad...No, no, no.

—Yo soy Groot. —El árbol favorito del universo hablo.

En ese momento el junto con Peter estaban en una misión solos. La razón...Los otros integrantes simplemente no lo encontraron algo lo suficientemente llamativo para ir todos _«O en realidad no querían ir en contra una amenaza de babosas gigantes, muchas gracias»_

—Sí, hace mucho calor aquí. —Se secó el sudor el famoso Star-Lord.

Groot le miro con cierta cara de interrogación.

—Yo soy Groot. —Rectifico.

—Sí, también tengo hambre. —Y antes que el árbol pudiera decir otra cosa una babosa atrapo a Peter dejándole muy...Baboso.

Groot dijo su cara hacia un lado.

—Yo soy Groot.

Y si se lo preguntaran a las personas que pertenecen a ese 1% casi inexistentes, te dirían que él dijo algo como; Te lo había dicho.

Así que si, este idioma cuesta, si quieres aprenderlo y entenderlo, bien por ti, pero te costara.

El idioma Groot, o Grootoniano no es para cualquiera.


End file.
